


Sk8r Boi

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a song, Dancer! Roman, M/M, Normas Remus Behaviour, Punk! Deceit, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Roman, to this day, regretted the way he turned down Dee. I don’t date freaks. He laughed at his face, and Dee, so kind and sympathetic smiled at him.A song fic of Sk8r Boi from Avril Lavigne
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Sk8r Boi

**Author's Note:**

> my only regret it’s the ending. I hate the ending, but my friend-beta-best thing that has happened to me- told me it was a good ending so if you don’t like it, it’s her fault lol.
> 
> this has like an angsty/sad ending so yeah.

There were two boys, they were both gay. Can I make it any more obvious?

One was a punk. One did ballet. What more can I say?

Roman was that kind of teen who wanted to _prove_ he was better, that he was everything. He was the definition of _plastic_. He would roll his eyes at his brother whenever he pointed that out. _That no one likes you at school isn’t my fault, Remus._

He had a secret.

Deceit was his opposite. He probably did care what other people thought about him, but it didn’t show. His scarred face would stare right into your soul and made people scare. He was the type of guy who did graffiti and would tell _but, officer, I did nothing wrong_ while holding the can. He also played guitar and went everywhere on his skater, and Roman was sure he was nice under all that tough façade.

Roman secret, by the way, it was that he was gay as fuck. Deceit attracted him for some weird way he couldn’t even describe.

They became friends and odd friendship even Remus was surprised by.

“He’s the only friend you have I actually like, Ro.” He would say at his twin brother when they walked back home. “He seems more real than the other fake ones.”

“They’re no fake, Remus.” Roman said, exasperated of the way his brother treated him. “Just because you-”

“Yes, I know I don’t have friends, you don’t have to point it out every day.”

Their friendship was nice.

Roman felt safe, and Deceit felt loved.

But Roman would do everything to _be perfect_ and perfect people don’t date men, specially not weird punk boys.

Roman, to this day, regretted the way he turned down Dee. _I don’t date freaks._ He laughed at his face, and Dee, so kind and sympathetic smiled at him.

Next year he wasn’t at their school.

Remus stopped talking to him, his _“friends”_ would laugh at the dropout who Roman turned down and Roman felt awful every day.

* * *

He was about to go into college when he reconsidered his life.

He started to rebuild his relationship with his twin every day. Of course at the beginning Remus wasn’t sure if he wanted to forgive him at all, but at the end of the day, they were family.

To this day Roman held into his memories how, just before they parted ways to go to college, they watched Lilo & Stitch and Roman cried, and cried, because _I’m sorry I left you behind, Rere._

Roman started working on his self-esteem and to create healthier relationships. His only regret now, was his skater.

* * *

He was in the middle of his dance classes, so of course he couldn’t see his phone, so when he finally got his phone and saw _fifty messages and fifteen lost calls_ of Remus he got scared.

He called his twin right away, “Are mom and dad okay?!?” he yelled once Remus picked up.

“What? I don’t know, I hope so, why?”

“You…called me?”

“I did? Oh right!” Roman’s head hurt from the eye roll he did at the antics of his twin, “You'll never guess what happened to me this morning! So, you see my boyfriend? Right, so he has a friend who knows a friend who works in the music industry, and I was like _oh so maybe you should connect Ro so he can dance for them_ but like not in a kinky way, he’s my little brother, and…”

“Remus!” He snapped, earning a few questioning glances of the people around him.

“Right, sorry. Anyways, this guy is the bass player of this punk-metal band, and he told me the name and I was like _huh maybe I should look them up_ cuz it’s the kind of music I like…”

“Remus, I am in the middle of a break of my dance classes, just go to the damn point!”

“Jeez, bro.” He chuckled, took some air and, “anyways, I looked them in Spotify and the cover of the band was a two-head snake and I was like…” Roman coughed, “Right, sorry the point. That’s Deceit band…”

Silence.

“Ro, you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here, I listened… why are you telling me this, Re?”

“It’s great news!! Logan told me the band we’ll be in your city soon, and I was thinking maybe we should go? Like I know you normally don’t like my ideas, but Dee was probably the only true friend you’ve had back then, and it was…”

“Yes, you don’t have to remind me how it went.”

“But maybe, that way you two can connect again? And maybe even funk? Because let me tell you Ro, your mood would be way better if someone fuck-”

“Remus, oh my god. You dirty horrible man.” They laughed. Roman could feel the way his hand was shaking.

The trainer made a signal, telling them break time was over, “I have to go back to dance class, but yeah, sure, let’s go to Dee’s concert”

“Hell yeah, I’ll tell Lo, love you Broman.”

“You too, Re.”

* * *

“You do realize that the chances that they spot you in the crowd are infinitesimal, right?” Roman felt himself blushing but said nothing. He was wearing a leather skirt, a grey tank top and a red leather jacket, that was Remus’, but he needed it to match the outfit. He felt this his own way to tell _fuck you_ to the fuckers he called his friends back then.

“Oh, let him be, nerdy baby.” Remus shushed his boyfriend, kissing his cheek softly.

They went to their seats, and to be honest, they weren’t too close to the stage, maybe the twentieth row. “I have to buy them,” Remus admitted when Roman shot him a questing look, “His friend couldn’t give us tickets, but he did promise to let us backstage!”

“I really don’t understand why I’m here…” Logan mumbled, taking out his phone.

“Cuz you love me, sweetheart!”

Roman smiled at his brother and he was about to say something when the lights went out, “Ladies, gentlemen and those who have yet to make up your minds…” The crowd cheer, and Roman felt as if his heart was about to get out of his ribcage.

The music was too hard for Roman’s ears, but he did like it. He hummed along to some songs. He, also, couldn’t help but noticed that the bass player leaned too much into Dee’s space and Deceit _leaned_ into him.

Roman wanted this to be over, for him to finally talk and apologize to the man he one hurt.

The band continue to jump, dance and performed the best way they could, until Roman could swear the bass player locked eyes with him, which yes Logan was right he was too far from the stage for them to see him, and yet, the man smirk and with the deepest voice of the night sang into his microphone, probably improvising since the band looked surprised, and even Dee raised an eyebrow:

_“Sorry, boy, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see... See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.”_

Roman looked at the floor, because he really was a dick back then, and he felt nothing but shame.

_“We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?”_

Deceit’s good eye widened in surprise as the guy from the bass spun around and planted a kiss on his lips.

The crowd cheered.

Roman’s heart broke.

* * *

“Virgil, why?” Dee asked later

“I don’t know, are you mad? Sorry for being petty about something that happened like five years ago but, y’know.”

“Of course I’m not mad, Vee. We do rock each other’s world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading!!


End file.
